Masquerade
by Lykosdracos
Summary: After saving a maiden from a fate worse than death Jack must decide what to do after being found by authorities. Framed for one of the few crimes he didn't commit, will Captain Jack Sparrow be able to escape or will he dance the hempen jig at last?
1. Slipping through

Masquerade

Authors Note: I had a great scene for a story, but it doesn't fit into any of my current ones. Hence a new one's started with... I think an OC, Ana's personality isn't fitting the character I want her to be, and I can't go tampering with her attitudes and mannerisms... not cool of me. I don't even know what her name should but I have an outline for this and it should be written pretty quickly, at least I say that now, lol.

Authors Note 2: The SLIGHT alterations to Jack's appearance are only for a little while, I swear on pain of death. I would never, never, ever change Jack, not for anything so I hope you'll understand for what you read later. As soon as this chapter's over, or at least partially into the next one, it's the last you'll see of this TEMPORARY image.

The mansion was the epitome of licentiousness and perversity for it had been transformed into a medieval castle complete with torches hung upon stonewalls and tapestry covering modern portraits. The inside at least was Renaissance its outward appearance would suggest nothing but propriety and wealth.

Tables were filled with goblets holding liquor laced with aphrodisiacs to stimulate body and mind. Hallways were littered with writhing bodies both costumed and not, separate rooms were set apart for fulfillment of fantasies.

Bondage ropes hung from ceilings, there was a ships wheel in one with the 'damsel' lashed to attention as a 'privateer' committed to saving her, though there was plenty of plundering from the looks of things. Well-bred ladies mingled with sailors and men of nobility cavorted with prostitutes.

Jack Sparrow had followed his quarry into the fine mansion's window not knowing that a grand orgy was evidently taking place. This was a bit much even for him, though he'd never admit to any of his crew, he preferred for his conquests to be in a clean room of a tavern at the very least where he had enough time to relish attention on the willing female.

The man owing him seventy pounds disappeared in the party's revelry much to Jack's chagrin he found that he couldn't leave via window again for they had all been locked, as had the ornate wooden door until precisely ten o'clock the following morning.

He didn't hear any sounds coming from the room at the end of the corridor, he knew that hopes of staying there all night were dashed before they formed. From the clothes strewn all over the floor and hangers askew in the closet he rationalized that it must be where costumes were kept.

He had seen pirates in the hall, one that resembled the image he'd made for himself, but Jack would rather not flaunt his presence if he could help it. The black pants were fine, but the shirt, vest, boots, and adornments in his hair would have to change, at least for the time being, he had no intent of remaining a noble.

A white gentleman's shirt was thrown onto the floor, Jack usually detested such attire but it wasn't starched and stiff as those that he avoided. After putting it on and looking into a mirror he came to the conclusion that having such a tan from days spent shirtless at sea didn't help his cause, but he wasn't so obviously buccaneer anymore.

The gold coins, bone, beads, and silver he slipped into a small pouch at his waist, his pistol and cutlass stayed. He wouldn't part with those for all of the weapons hanging on the mansion walls. The vest he hid by putting a black cape across his shoulders, and he found a black fabric mask that he tied underneath his hat.

Not like a pirate at all, which was the point, and also why he donned a pair of dusty black boots that obviously hadn't seen the light of day in quite a long time. He didn't care, they fit relatively well and looked fine with the hastily crafted costume. The cape concealed most of the sword and his effects, but the hat he had to leave in the same place the boots had been.

He doubted if even one of his crew would be able to tell it were him. None of this was strange to Jack, he had posed as a church cleric, officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, and various other disguises that seemed second nature soon as they were in place.

How did nobles behave? He hadn't ever really deemed it necessary to take notice, pirating was his line of work what care did he have for dukes and earls, aside from their shipping ventures of course.

He kept his head up, which was natural to him anyway. Captain Jack Sparrow didn't look up to any man nor would he ever grovel and scrape as many men chose to do. Adding a slight emphasis to the way he walked he figured it wouldn't be wise to appear completely sober seeing as almost everyone was either inebriated or close on their way to becoming so.

He walked down the hallway curious to see what kind of establishment this was, it was obvious that the owner was both incredibly wealthy and reprobate. Stepping over a plump woman's body he heard a loud cheer and something solid hitting wood.

Jack knew the sound well, whenever the pegs in the ship needed repairing putting them back into place yielded the same noise. Interested despite his better judgment he walked towards the sound disgusted by the spectacle that awaited him.

He was no green lad unaccustomed to such sights, it was his choice not to attend revelry such as this. Jack couldn't ever see this as sporting, none of his crew would find this in the least bit amusing. More along Barobssa's lot this type of fun was.

Chairs were overturned, tables tossed onto their sides, the men's lust for the beauties lined up on the ballroom floor gave no consideration towards mundane things such as furniture. This was no bedchamber in Tortuga nigh four of those rooms could fit into this one with space to spare.

The large square that dominated most of the back wall towards the middle where tables and chairs would have been hosted a variety of women. Short, tall, dark, fair, redheaded it was obvious that none of them had been with a man before because most sobbed quietly or else huddled in what little clothing they had been given.

"Sold for two thousand pounds!" an auctioneer pushed blonde bountifully endowed lass into the waiting arms of a man wearing a cravat and buckskin pants. The girl couldn't have been more than six and ten, yet after having paid the man fondled her lewdly ignoring her cringes and wincing.

"This one's a beauty, men!" Jack watched, stomach turning, as the next few were bartered off for gold, pound notes, and jewelry. They were most certainly virgins imported in for nights such as these, it made him ill to think that not even the harlots that roamed Tortuga would allow such depravity to be inflicted upon them.

"A passionate spitfire, lads." another girl was pulled forward, Jack noticed that though she shed no tears behind her veneer of anger she was genuinely afraid. If only men had so much fortitude to face danger and still battle against the indomitable bounds.

"Two hundred pounds!" the first bid was offered before the auctioneer had a chance to speak his part.

"Wonderfully formed, she's a bit older than the rest however she'll take a little wooing before she comes to you're bed willingly." laughter accompanied that last remark, "She certainly fills out the dress, eh?"

"Four hundred pounds"

"And nice long legs to wrap around a man's back, or break so's she cant get away."

"Seven hundred pounds!" a cruel looking man bid unconsciously stroking the braided whip at his side. The seller must have noticed the action because next...

"Luscious smooth skin just waiting for a touch of pain. Mar her delicate flesh if only you up the bid! C'mon, gents, give'er a few black, blues, and reds to cherish..."

"Two thousand pounds." same person as before, Jack noticed, and the terror in the woman's storm-grey eyes betrayed her sneer of disdain. It was a good strategy to outbid any competition before they got too attached, but he'd obviously never matched the indomitable will of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Her black hair set her apart from the fragile looking girls standing behind her, she had strength that they lacked and the same determination he recognized in himself. Clad in ocean colored scraps of material that showed more than it revealed she reminded him of a sea nymph ready to enact revenge upon the foolish mortals that riled her from graceful existence.

"One ruby ring set at nine thousand pounds." Jack folded his arms and glared challenge through the mask where his eyes showed. He knew that with all of the gold and gems he'd added to the drawstring bag, compliments of card-games at the tavern, he had enough loot to outbid the whip master four times over.

Sinclaire Arason stared out into the crowd with rising panic. One moment she'd been walking home from the market, the next abducted and tossed into an awaiting carriage. From then on it had been the adventure of nightmares, they'd undressed her and given her a meager piece of clothing to replace her sturdy maid's uniform.

Then all manner of vulgar questions had been asked with threat of pain and death awaiting if she didn't answer, or do so honestly. Normally she would have rebelled against such appalling inquiries, what business was it of theirs if she'd ever lain with a man before, but the knife held to her throat was real enough as were the welts on her back.

Fighting didn't help, which was why she had so many wounds to cover with the shawl they'd allowed her to drape over her shoulders. Then she was told to wait in the cold, damp storage room with other women also threatened with death if any sound should permeate through the walls.

This was what she had been reduced too, and how foolish of her to think that this had all been put behind her. She didn't know which of the men frightened her more, the one who instantly bid as soon as pain was mentioned or the man all in black with a mask hiding his expression.

His hair was pulled back with a length of rope at the nape of his neck, a cape hid all but the merest outline of his figure. She pulled the shawl closer trying in vain to get warmth circulating through her body. The building reached twelve thousand with the whip man in the lead. That was the only weapon he carried yet it was enough to send fear spiraling in her mind.

"Twenty-thousand in the amount of the ring, a diamond bracelet, and this sapphire necklace." Jack grinned waiting for the surrender he knew was inevitable. Silence fell over the crowd as they listened for a countering price. None of them could contemplate a mere wench would be worth twenty-thousand pounds.

The man in black didn't even seem phased by the outrageous amount, a small smile showed amusement over the situation instead of horror at being beggared. Jack had a hundred times this amount stored away on Isla de Muerta and plenty more on his ship, riches meant nothing to him but a lot to his men. To keep them happy they pillaged, plundered, and looted as all pirates did.

"Going... going... gone!" as the gavel marked her fate Sinclaire felt ice pierce her stomach and she felt light-headed as the auctioneer reached for her.

"Don't." an authoritative voice rang out stopping them from hurtling her into the crowd. As Jack strode briskly through the crowd his cape slipped off one shoulder showing a silver and gold cutlass, flintlock pistol, and various other objects. She kept her eyes downcast in case he wanted to punish her for boldness, one of the lessons she'd learned well over the years.

They always saw the hatred in her eyes and men always managed to replace that with tears of pain. Never because of sadness or defeat, just black and blues that faded over time before more were inflicted. She could feel him staring at her and she couldn't help the cringe when he moved abruptly.

She missed the scowl of anger directed towards the auctioneer as he handed over the promised items, he had shed the cloak wrapping it firmly around her to protect her from leers and crude gestures. Sinclaire could feel the warmth from his body still in the cloak, it was nice of him to do so but she had learned nothing came without a price attached.

This particular price was twenty-thousand pounds, no paltry amount, she found herself wondering what he would require of her. If she took the advice another girl had given her she'd keep her eyes closed and hope rutting didnt take long. What was more pain compared to the chance of freedom?

Authors Note 3: Do you like it thusfar? And another promise is that she'll not stay so meek, subservient, and reserved. (blech, gag, choke, strangle) No mary-sue here, cross my heart. :) Thanks for reading, I'm onto the next chapter...


	2. tinted windows

Chapter 2

Authors Note: The other story, Insight, hasnt been forgotten. It will be resumed as soon as the ideas for this one calm down. Really frustrating sometimes especially when I'm in class supposed to be doing an assignment or something and then another scene makes itself known. Drop everything and write it down, right? Who cares about proper paragraph structure (we're in 12th grade, shouldnt we know how to write an essay by now?)

Jack felt how tense she held herself and after looking around he noticed that none of the men who had a woman left the room. It seemed that anyone who entered wouldnt be allowed to leave until the auction was over.

That hadnt stopped those unwilling to wait from indulging in their appetites. Jack righted a table and two chairs moving them as far away from such sights as he could. She hadnt met his eyes once from the moment they'd left the crowd, nor had she moved from the position she sat in on the chair.

The room was large enough so that they could be away from all of the haggling going on yet still be considered engaged in affairs. They were partially covered by shadows and at the level of concentration the remaining women had attracted Jack was confident no one would challenge him.

"What's your name, love?" he asked after several moment of listening to the prices shouted at rapid-fire rate.

The woman looked up her eyes brimming with malice, "Why, _sir_, do you care? I'm your bloody _property_ now you can give me whatever name you choose."

"I will never think of you that way." he assured her knowing that if circumstances were reversed he would have reacted the same way. "I won't ask you t'do anythin' you dont want too, but I _do_ need t'know your name, savvy?"

"Sin." she said defensively still glaring from long lashes that framed the most expressive eyes Jack had ever seen. "You meant it when you said I won't- that you will not-"

"I swear on pain of death." Jack crossed his heart with a grin that almost broke through the barrier that screamed there had to be something he wasnt telling her. "Free as a sparrow soon as th'clock strikes ten tomorrow morning."

"Free?" she echoed as if the concept were alien to her, "You don't claim a certain amount of time for me to work off the debt I owe you?"

"Honorable, are you?" Jack subtly moved the chair closer intrigued at the woman who had allowed herself a glimmer of hope before forsaking it for code of honor.

"Honest." she pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders, "not entirely honorable."

"Survival isn't really an honorable pastime, wouldn't you agree?" he pulled out a flask still wondering what her name was and why she was loathe to tell him.

Her eyes widened she stared at him in utter disbelief, he spoke to her as an equal one who stood on the same ground he did without being forced to kneel or curtsy. He was an entirely different breed of man then the ones that she knew.

Why was he here at Lord Roxbri's then? In such a costume she was sure that he would have received an invitation especially with the wealth he was willing to part with. If he was disgusted by the auction and kind to women what drew him to parties such as these?

"Would you allow me to speak freely?" she asked hesitantly despising herself for sounding so meek.

"Ana'd have my head if I repeated that word you just said." Jack took a sip enjoying the burning sensation caused by good liquor. He could well imagine Anamaria's reaction to thinking she needed a man's permission for any aspect of her life.

"And what word was that?" Sinclaire had been granted a wonderful boon, here was a noble who would protect her and had promised her freedom come morning. She no longer had to worry of being released from her station or held hostage until the age of twenty and one.

This was what she had always dreamed of, ages before drudgery and abuse began she knew this was the life she wanted. She would sell flowers on street corners if need be but she'd never sell herself out as a maid again.

"_Allow_, there I've said it, promise not t'say it again?" he asked as if a young boy wanting to keep a secret. The playful smile was back in place but Sin found herself wanting to see his eyes. She couldnt tell what color they were due to the black fabric and she would be able to assess what sort of person he was if only she could see them.

"I swear on pain of death." she remembered the phrase he had used earlier, "could I ask a favor of you?"

"Not so afraid anymore, 's good to see." he was willing to grant her anything she might ask.

"I was never afraid." she glared again but with less intensity than before and Jack could detect no new wariness this time. "Merely apprehensive of my fate, I'm certain you saved me from almost certain death."

He looked up sharply at the last three words remembering having said something similar a long time ago. William Turner had been barely old enough to properly court a woman when the effort to win back the Black Pearl went underway.

"'m sure you would have found a way out of that predicament." he hadnt noticed until now but her speech was properly eloquent almost as if she had once been nobility herself. Few used words such as she did and with astonishing regularity proving she not only knew what they meant but she must use them regularly. "You wished t'ask somethin' of me though?"

"Aye, I wish of you to remove the mask you wear... I want to see your face."

"Twill be done soon as this bloody thing's over and we can go someplace unoccupied." he paused at the look of alarm that crossed her features, "t'talk, 'ats all, love. A promise given is a promise kept. Y'don't want t'stay with these scabrous dogs d'you?"

"I'd sooner they rot in hell." she growled tossing her hair defiantly so that it fell down her back in a wave of black so dark it was incredible. Jack had never seen such a black color before, he knew it took the hues of either blue or red in circumstances, but he'd never known anyone so utterly exquisite.

"That'd be their final resting place sure enough." Jack agreed thinking of her as a fine addition to the Pearl's crew. She would make such a good pirate already having shown many of the attributes needed to endure. "I still, however, dont know your name, lass."

"Sin." she repeated wondering if he hadnt heard her the first time.

"No, nothing you've done so far tonight warrants praying." Jack was alarmed at the thought, religion had never been high on his list of priorities, wouldnt ever be either. He and the ocean had an accord what did he need a higher power dictating to him for?

Though he had nothing against those who believed in fire and brimstone, goodness and purity, he much rather preferred to believe that they had their own say in fate. They made decisions that would effect their life not some supreme being pulling them about like puppets on a string.

"You needn't worry about me praying." a laugh escaped though she tried to muffle it, "Sinclaire, unfortunately, is my name. I call myself Sin for short because its a much better name than Claire."

"Sin." Jack liked the sound and symbolism of having such a name, "You'd make a good pirate on looting another ship. 'Stay calm we're taking over the ship, first-mate pirate Sin at the ready'."

"First-mate?" she glanced at him shrewdly wondering if her suspicions were correct, "Who's the captain then?"

"Who else, love?" years of being in charge of the Pearl made his heart pause to think of another man like Barbossa in charge.

"Free as a sparrow, pain of death, Ana, love, lass, Captain, and your kindness... would you be-"

"Dont say the name what e'er name it be." Jack stopped her before she guessed, there were too many men in the room for such a declaration to remain secret. "You're probably right on that account but you dont want to be sayin' it here, savvy?"

"Yes, that too." she forgot whatever conditioned reflexes and behavior patterns that had been ingrained upon her since childhood, "What are you doing _here_? What about your ship?"

"'s in good hands." Jack figured that this conversation was safe enough so long as no mention of which ship or members of his crew were spoken. "I followed a man who cheated me out of money. Not that I need the coin, but I couldnt let him get away. Not after accusing me of rigging the deck, which I was, when he was trying to cheat a cheat out of cheating in cards."

"And now you're stuck here." she glanced up as the room of people moved towards the door together, the auctioning was over with and they were free to leave the room.

"With good company." he smiled and she could see gold adorning a few of his teeth.

"I might just believe in fate after all." then Jack saw the first real flicker of interest and trust he'd seen all night. He tentatively placed an arm around her waist pleased to see that she didnt flinch away or tense at his touch. "Lead the way and ignore the bilge rats as we walk past."

Authors Note 2: And now Jack Sparrow's finally back to being himself. I went back and changed some of his speech because even though he's masquerading as a noble I didnt want him to _become_ one now. That would just be boring, not to mention that I have high hopes for Sin. hehehe, love that name, sorry, and her initiation into life as a pirate's wench. ;) Do you like her so far? Is she an ok character? Definately not a Mary-sue, right?

Authors Note 3: I also worry about saying things like 'minutes' and 'seconds' because it sounds too modern. That's also why I use ten and six instead of saying sixteen or something like that. Too many romance novels I guess. Until chapter 3, ta!


	3. crossing into

Masquerade 3

Authors Note 1:Already ¼ of the outline is completed, not that I usually ever plan out my stories. Spontaneity is my usual writing style, but the ideas haven't ceased so I wrote them down and eventually arranged them in chronological order. shrugs first time for everything, eh?

The last woman, blonde-haired and unmistakably vulnerable wrapped in a snow-white skirt, was sold for three thousand pounds. The sailor laughed as the skirt was rent in half promising his friends that the 'little flower would bloom' before morning.

Jack doubted he knew the meaning of the phrase, but he called upon the apathy he used when walking through streets in London or anywhere else children were raised in deplorable conditions with nothing to their name but a cursed future, or in a woman's case, a life spent on their backs.

"I don't believe we've met." a silky cold voice interrupted his memories, and he felt Sin stiffen and tremble in suppressed rage.

"Th' name's Smith, James Smith." Jack inclined his head courteously though everything in his strained to knock the white wigged man to his knees. "And I'm to assume you're the proprietor of this establishment?"

"Aye, Trevor Roxbri here, I won't keep you from... sampling the wares, however I wanted to meet the man who bid more than eight of my men combined."

"'s true, I didn't merit an invitation having just arrived on the 'Blackbird,' but one of the gentlemen was kind enough to point me in this direction."

"New to town." Sin heard him mutter, she could see the greed rise in Roxbri's glacier blue yes. She was pleased to note that Jack stood taller and was in much better physical condition.

The milk white complexion and skin-tone of Trevor paled in comparison to Jack's masculine tan, which proved that he actually worked for a living instead of idly spending inherited money. Everything she once had to restrain was given free rein, he wouldn't care if she used improper language or a lack of curtsy when he entered the room.

If she was right and he was a pirate perhaps he'd allow her to accompany him on a voyage. She would give anything to see more of the world aside from the pristine, mundane city she'd been in nearly all of her life.

The chances of that, she knew, were slim. Men from all over the world vied for a position aboard the Black Pearl once Jack resumed his place as Captain. Only one woman worked among their ranks she was best known as Anamaria.

Jack was unconventional in many ways, but allowing a woman not only on his ship, but in an upstanding permanent position showed his disregard towards anything conservative. Ana was known to drink, play cards, frequent places of ill repute, and several stories even made her out to be more than just a crewman for the illustrious pirate Captain.

"Would you be interested in possibly investing in a few shipping expeditions?" Roxbri asked nearly rubbing his hands together in glee. No wonder, a prospectively wealthy man new to town who needed influential company to show him around... it was enough to make Trevor stand on his head for joy.

"Would you mind very much if I met with you at a later time?" Jack inquired tipping his head slightly to the side to motion towards Sinclaire. "Sounds interesting, however I'm sure my mind will be preoccupied on other matters, I'd wish to give you my full concentration."

It didn't escape Jack's irony that the same shipping ventures Roxbri would invest in would soon become part of the Pearl's coffer. Jack would invest just to get triple the amount upon pillaging said ship. Jack was tempted to go along with this little charade just to find the name of the ship.

"Of course." Trevor grinned maliciously, "I'll leave you to the whore, and we'll talk more later." He walked away before Jack had a chance to say anything. Sinclaire could practically feel the strain emanating from his locked muscles, and was perversely pleased that he cared enough to champion her.

It was a feeling long denied and one she never thought to experience first-hand. Who cared about a lowly maid in a world such as this? A whore he called her, how could she be a whore when she'd never accepted a man before? It baffled her, the terms men threw around so lightly, just the whisper of dishonor could ruin a woman forever.

"'m sorry, love." Jack was already feeling constrained by society's rules and mandates. He'd never been one to follow orders, and knowing that he'd usually have initiated a duel over such an offense wasn't helping any.

"It's not your fault." Sin said shortly, "But I want to know, is this all an act for their benefit or are you pretending for me?"

The rumors that Jack Sparrow didn't like killing were true, however exaggerated they had become. While he didn't like taking innocent lives, and he'd never stab an opponent in the back to take the coward's way out, he wasn't averse to dueling men who deserved to be faced with life's vices.

"Come with me." He said gently leading her down the hallway, Jack quickly noticed that the square windows built into the doors had panels that opened and closed. He rationalized that the windows with shut panels were the ones currently occupied, which, unfortunately, were most of them.

The mansion had three floors each one arranged more brutally than the last. The first floor were mainly tables laden with food and drink, the second floor housed the auction and adjoining rooms that were bigger than the ones on the third floor.

The last level had weapons he wouldn't allow in his enemies hands let alone set aside for use on a woman. Bullwhips, switches, cat o'nine tails, canes, fire pokers, all of them were arranged neatly on the walls and smaller weapons of torture placed on tables for participants amusement.

He saw Sin's eyes widen in shocked horror as she looked towards him almost jumping out of her skin. She involuntarily felt herself pulling away from him as if a rabbit struggling to be free of the snare. Her skin was pale and cold to the touch, only her eyes dominated her face so gray they almost seemed black.

"You don't have to trust me," Jack said taking a dagger from his boot, "you have my promise that I won't hurt you... does this strengthen your resolve?"

Sin took the proffered weapon familiarly, Jack wondered how much experience she had wielding knives or swords. She certainly held it as though she'd been the victor of a few fights, there was so much he didn't know about her not to mention he still hadn't revealed his identity to her.

Refusing to loose hope he walked down the darkened corridor searching for a free room, lady luck walked beside him for the third to last door had the panel open showing no occupants. He opened the door surprised to see that it looked like an ordinary guest room.

Large bed in the center of the room, drapes could close shutting them off from the rest of the world. A table had been provided and food was still steaming from the center with crystal wine glasses and silverware with real plates.

"I wouldn't recommend you drink anything other than the water, but I'd think the food would be safe enough to eat." Jack remembered just exactly what they laced the alcohol with and he didn't want to see anything like that happen to Sin.

"I know." Sin deliberately put the knife down on the table with only a moments hesitation before letting go of the hilt. "I could hear them talking when they came down to the storage shed to get the wine."

"How long did they keep you here, if you don't mind me askin' that is." he knew that such memories might be beyond her capability to think on at the moment especially considering that they were so recent.

"Only around two days." Jack noticed her hungry look as she eyed the food yet she made no move to sit down and actually sate her appetite. "I worked as a maid in a provincial household, they've no doubt filled my place already."

"Which explains your quality of speaking." He didn't mourn the loss of a cockney accent most of his crew with the exception of Anamaria and Cotton spoke as one would expect of pirates. Barbossa had been educated despite his veneer of piracy with 'ye' and changing of tenses before certain words.

"Aye, done taught meself t'wroite'n read 's well, ye're lordsh'p." Sin laughed, "You can change you're accent as well, from that to gentleman, and even... Spanish Royal Navy I heard?"

"Spanish, French, Italian, and Latin." Jack stated fact Sin could detect no pride in his tone over such accomplishments. "I can teach you if you'd be interested."

"Very much." Jack noticed the dullness in her eyes fade to excitement, "So you plan to keep me on? Or..."

"If that be you're wish..." he was surprised she'd even contemplate piracy let alone want to join crew. "Though you'll need better clothes 'n that." Wondering where he could find her a dress all thoughts fled when Sin set the cloak over the back of the chair.

The aquamarine fabric exposed skin white from constraint within a maids uniform, she was slimly curvaceous with long legs that dominated his thoughts. Tendrils of black hair curled around the slender curve of her neck making him want to brush it asdide and remove the garments that hindered his exploration.

She wondered if dropping the cloak was the best plan of action. He hadnt moved from where he stood or made any motion to walk over to her. Should she be the one to take the first step? Had she really been so lucky as to find a man so kind that he wouldnt rush her through things?

Jack saw a blush suffuse her cheeks and work its way down to flush the skin above the delicately rounded swell of her breast. Just as he wanted to do, but she surprised him again when she kept her eyes fixed on his and walked towards him.

"Are you certain, lass?" he asked wondering what had changed her mind. Where had the quiet, timid, hurt girl gone? In her place was a hot-blooded woman ready to be intitated into the unescapable world of passion and pleasure.

"No, I'm not." she said quietly coming to a stop in front of him. Her eyes were soft and molten silver, "But I want you to teach me."

She bit her lip in indecidision debating whether her next mve would be too bold. Casting all doubts aside she unknotted the mask across his eyes to finally see the face of her rescuer.

Authors Note 2: See! And the mask is off, lol. How Don Juan DeMarco-ish, I just realized. hahaha, another nice fantasy added to the countless I've already had. Hmm... thank you all for reviewing! I'm typing this from my lap-top in the country and I cant access Internet to see the names of the reviewers. Thanks all very much for taking the time to comment on the story. I'm glad that you seem to be liking it so far!

Authors Note 3: Thanks to JainaKenobi and Dawnie-7 for reviewing!!! Really, thanks so very much!!!


End file.
